Many electronic devices are designed to interface with each other for purposes of data transfer and/or control. Most interfaces between devices comprise wired connections. For example, a typical download of pictures from a digital camera to a personal computer (PC), or a typical transfer of music from a PC to a digital music player takes place over a wired connection. Thus, in order to transfer data between devices, a user will typically be required to connect a cable to each device prior to transferring the data. The task of connecting cables to each device can become cumbersome. For example, oftentimes a user will have to access the back of a PC in order to connect the cable to the PC. Additionally, an individual who transfers data among several devices will typically be required to carry the data-transfer cable along with the electronic device. Because of these issues, more and more electronic devices are being designed to wirelessly transfer data. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus to wirelessly transfer data from one device to another.